Cup holders are typically designed into or integrally formed in a predetermined area or areas within a vehicle interior. However, the manufacturer-determined placement of the cup holders may not be ideal or preferable to a vehicle occupant. Therefore, alternative holder assemblies are desirable so as to enable a user to choose or otherwise customize the location of their holder assembly.